


I'm Here

by AGreatBigUniverse



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A few other characters are mentioned - Freeform, AHHHHHH the clingy duo is back, DON'T SHIP THE BEST FRIENDS!!!, Friendship, I explain things in detail, Oop, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Touch starved TommyInnit, and also ram ears but we don't mention that a lot, but if they don't have an speaking role they don't count, but that's because they hadn't seen each other in a long time, but we don't mention that at all, he keeps that a secret, no beta we die like l'manberg, tommy is a raccoon hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreatBigUniverse/pseuds/AGreatBigUniverse
Summary: Tommy got hurt in The war for L'manberg, but who hadn't.Tubbo is there to patch him up.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, strictly platonic - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are strictly platonic and their personas, but if the CC's are uncomfortable with this will take it down!!
> 
> I ALSO DIDN'T READ OVER THIS SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!!!!

Tommy wraps the gauze around his arm idly, the burns on his arms itch and blister underneath the bandages.

All he can hear is the ringing in his ears from the explosions earlier today.

All he can feel is his skin being singed from said explosions as all of the people he tried to bring together screamed out in pain from the wither's aim, and Technoblade's fireworks.

There's a light knocking on the door of his house that snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" His voice is quiet, his throat is sore from yelling across the bomb ridden battlefield.

"Tommy, it's me," Tubbo's voice comes from the other side of the door, also broken, "Can I come inside?" It sounds unlike Tubbo's newer usual authoritative voice, it reminds him of before Schlatt and before L'manberg

"Sure, big man," Tommy keeps his voice low and soft, he hopes not to scare away Tubbo again.

Tubbo opens the door slowly, and Tommy can see the rain clouds gathering outside, it's going to rain again. Tubbo has a first aid box in his hands, he already looks like he's tended to his wounds, way better than what Tommy could do, the bandages were neat on his legs, and even one wrapped around his head.

"I heard that it looked like you'd gotten badly injured in battle, so i thought i'd come over, and help you with that, just like old times," Tubbo explains like he needs a reason to be here.

"Okay," Tommy hates that he can't think of anything else to say to his best friend, he was still a little shocked after what just happened.

Tubbo sit's carefully across from him on the singular bed that stays in the far corner of his small house, Tommy watches as Tubbo's face stays focused, unwrapping the bandages Tommy had already done.

"Sorry, but I need to put some burn cream on these, so they won't scar as bad," Tubbo informs his ram ears, that reminded everyone of their deceased former president, drooped slightly.

Tommy doesn't answer at that, he just watches as Tubbo analyzes his wounds with those brilliant green eyes that were duller than when he last remembers.

"How're you feeling?" Tommy blurts out loud, he feels stupid for asking, he knows how Tubbo feels already, he can see it in the way Tubbo finches every time Tommy goes to move.

"I feel bad,"

"Why?" asking a question was better than saying nothing again, Tommy supposed.

"I froze, at first, when Dream's signal went off, and I froze again when Techno pointed his crossbow at me," Tubbo says, he's now rubbing the cool cream on Tommy's unfeeling skin, "I was scared," Tubbo starts again.

There's silence for a little moment.

"I am scared," Tubbo finishes truthfully

"What's wrong with being scared?" Tommy questioned, and now he and Tubbo make eye contact.

"Big men, don't get scared, you don't get scared," Tubbo answers, and Tommy can feel new gauze tightening around his forearm.

"I got scared, when we came face to face with Dream," Tommy's voice is firm, "I got scared when Schlatt became president, I got scared when Wilbur asked me to start dealing drugs with him," 

"Nervous you mean?" 

"Scared,"

"Oh,"

It's silent again, and Tubbo is done with his arms, moving onto facial wounds. With a slight amount of burn cream on his thumb Tubbo brings it up against Tommy's slightly burned cheek, and Tommy tries but fails to not lean into the touch, he can't help but hear his breath hitch when Tubbo pulls his hand away, it's been a long time since he's felt the calloused yet gentle hands of Tubbo brush against his skin. Tubbo does this twice more before Tommy can't take it, Tommy grabs Tubbo's wrist as gentle as he can bringing the hand to cup his cheek. Tubbo smiles softly and fondly.

"You could've just asked if you wanted attention," Tubbo rubs his thumb against Tommy's cheek bone, it much different from when Dream would do it, the cold gloved hands nothing compared to the warmth radiating from Tubbo.

Tommy just hums in response.

Tubbo chuckles, something sweet and Tubbo's hand is suddenly carding through Tommy's hair, It takes all of his energy to not melt or fall asleep with every stroke and pet.

"What's our next course of action?" Tubbo's voice is quiet and happy even, but the question hold uncertainty and danger.

"We need Wilbur to help us get back to discs, I reckon in a few days time that we'll get him back to life," Tommy's voice is also quiet again, mixed with pleased sighs as Tubbo still played with his unruly hair.

"We'll get our freedom," Tubbo mutters.

"Soon," Tommy promises, reaching to hold Tubbo's freehand.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's short but I wanted to read it so I wrote it.


End file.
